


Maintenance

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi receives a much needed maintenance spanking from Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance

“Levi, how long has it been since your last maintenance?”

The abrupt question halts Levi in his compulsive rearranging of Erwin’s bookcase. Turning slowly he looks over to the large oak desk where the blonde peers up expectantly through wire thin glasses, his chin propped on folded hands as he leans heavily over his work. Levi’s own hand fumbles to place the book back in it’s now impeccably dust free, alphabetical spot.

“Over a month.”

Erwin lets out a low agreeable sound in the back of his throat, blue eyes sweeping over his subordinate in his cleaning attire before gazing back down at his unfinished paperwork. 

It has been barely even a day since the Survey Corps gained temporary custody or Eren Jaeger thanks largely in part to Levi’s rather violent persuasion. And it is this incident that gets Erwin thinking it is due time to remind Levi of his place. It wasn’t so much the aggressive nature of the outburst, but the fact that his Captain acted on his own outside of his orders. Regardless of the outcome being positive, Levi took things a bit too far - the kid had lost a tooth. And then the fact that he quoted Erwin’s own words, words that were whispered sweetly in the dark so many years ago during his first rounds of training personally under the Commander’s wing, was practically a signal cannon for his undivided attention.

_But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone._

Erwin knew Levi wanted it as much as he needed it. Without looking up from his work he spoke again to Levi who stood in suspended anticipation at where this conversation was going.

“You may find me in my quarters tonight at 0400. Please leave your cleaning for later.”

Levi took the not so subtle hint to get out of Erwin’s office with a tiny glare. Slightly put out and now incredibly anxious, the smaller man quickly collects his cleaning supplies with a terse nod in the Commander’s direction despite his focus being elsewhere. Just as he turns to the door Erwin calls out distractedly, but warning still evident, “And don’t be late.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Levi’s heart is racing as he nimbly glides down the stairs from Erwin’s office. He understands the need for time alone. The Commander has often admitted to a fondness for Levi that overshadows his usually better judgement and hesitancy at forming bonds. This is something Erwin expresses as a liability, but Levi can’t help being a bit smug about it. Apparently even just his presence can unravel the stoic leader. Levi can tell from Erwin’s need for distance that tonight will be like the early days, when he was wild and unyielding, fighting tooth and nail against Erwin’s unwavering discipline. Before they got so deep under each others skin.

And while Levi enjoys the gentleness he’s been able to coax out of the often morose blonde over time, he appreciates the domineering and cold man he met on the streets just the same. The man whose firm guiding hand brought purpose and meaning to his life. The man he has sworn not only body, but heart to. The man he knows will not hesitate to knock him back in line and keep him safely by his side.

So it is with a nervous excitement that Levi waits the long hours until he can make his way to his Commander’s rooms for one of the more intimate aspects of their unconventional relationship. Something he has been craving for weeks now. Something he used to dread not too long ago. He wonders just how much Erwin will make him pay for being so tactless about the way he made his needs known. 

Despite the lateness of the hour, Erwin is still in full gear and with only twenty minutes before Levi is due he decides to change into something less restricting. Fishing through his drawers he pulls out a comfortably worn tank and a soft pair of cotton pants. He tidies his room a bit just so the other man will have nothing to pull his focus away. Though Erwin doubts that will be much of a problem tonight.

A sharp knock has Erwin kicking a boot under his bed before moving to the next room to answer the door. A quick look at the clock on his way confirms that Levi is three minutes late. A little smirk curls up the blondes lips before he schools his expression back to neutral. 

Levi jumps a bit when the door swings open with more force than is really necessary, his nerves on edge from the excruciating wait he had to endure until this moment.

“You are late.”

“The hell I am, your clocks are wrong.”

“Are you calling me a liar, boy?”

And just like that the dynamic is set and Levi was right, tonight will be like a living memory.

“No I am saying your clocks are lying, moron.”

Lightening fast a hand snatches out to grasp harshly at Levi’s jaw, stopping the filth that would surely be spilling from it otherwise. Erwin gives a warning squeeze before dropping his arm back to his side, his face impassive despite the reaction. 

“Do you really want to do this in the hallway?”

The threat of an audience has Levi shifting his gaze down the corridor, though a commander's quarters are pretty secluded, the fear of being caught humiliated is both tantalizing and horrifying. He flexes his jaw to try and push out the dull throb of that hand and takes his out when Erwin moves back from the door with a sweeping gesture to follow inside. This is only for them.

Levi moves quickly passed in his usual attire, but thankfully minus the maneuver gear, toeing his casual slip-ons off out of habit to reveal narrow bare feet while Erwin closes the door behind him.

“You better drop the attitude real quick, boy, unless you want this maintenance spanking to turn into a punishment spanking.” 

Still to this day the word _spanking_ gets Levi’s blush going. It’s juvenile and undignified for a man of his age to be spanked. And then the obscenity of the word even leaving Erwin Smith’s mouth makes Levi’s blood run hot and stomach pleasantly flutter. 

Levi has enough self preservation to look contrite though they both know its a lie. Erwin gives him a pointed look, but refrains from pushing the issue less Levi wants to continue playing the petulant brat. He instead walks straight to his room, confident that Levi will follow and he is not disappointed when he hears the soft footfalls.

Walking a few paces behind the tall man, Levi uses the opportunity to drink in the rare sight of a relaxed Erwin in his form fitting tank top, showing off the powerful muscles of his back and shoulders that taper down into a thin waist and glorious ass. Scars mare the otherwise flawless skin of his strong arms and Levi knows just what force they can produce.

Upon entering the room Erwin goes to sit on the edge of his bed, watching triumphantly as Levi follows his lead, cheeks slightly flushed and the telltale bulging of his white uniform pants. His boy has come a long way. He stands between Erwin’s open and inviting legs, looking down for once on his superior with cool grey eyes alight in anticipation. 

“Over a month hmm?”

Levi nods.

“Surely you couldn’t have behaved yourself for that long?”

The question is rhetorical and Erwin simply reaches out to run his hands up and down the sides of Levi’s hips. He pulls the man closer in by the belt loops until Erwin’s nose brushes against the clean smelling shirt and Levi’s cravat rustle the top of his forehead. The blonde’s touch gets possessive and harsher as his large hands scoop down around the nice pert butt cheeks on his Captain, massaging and kneading; practically lifting Levi off of his toes. The wanton gasps that escape the smaller man being pulled and prodded would be mortifying if it didn’t get Erwin so wild up. 

“But you have been a naughty boy haven’t you?”

Erwin dips his hand lower to run the heel of his palm over the back of Levi's balls pushing up and around to tease the hardening cock with nimble fingers. Levi rocks up into the sweet caresses, cursing softly as he has to fist his hands at his side to keep from grabbing onto Erwin’s shoulders for support. 

“Not playing well with others are you?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I know, and you better believe if we lost Eren to your rashness you would be receiving the spanking of your life.”

Levi can’t help the whine that sounds at the prospect. He hitches his hips harder into Erwin's dominate grasp, groaning when he feels his Commander’s lips tease his stomach through his shirt.

“But tonight I will remind my boy of his place.”

Levi outright moans when Erwin says my boy, not just boy this time, but _my_ boy. It’s a foolproof way to insure Levi’s cooperation.

“You are my boy aren’t you, Levi?”

“Oh god, yes.”

“And you know how much I like a good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes...fuck, Erwin just -”

A sharp slap to the seat of Levi’s pants puts a quick stop to whatever else was going to leave his lips. Levi jerks at the sudden impact, body rocking up hard into Erwin in the wake of the sting. 

“And what do boys need to stay good?” Erwin questions as he gives a strong squeeze to the cheek he just smacked. Levi moans again, unable to keep his hands off the blonde’s shoulders any longer, his fingers grasping at the smooth skin and fabric he finds there. Another sharp spank and grope get’s Levi’s mind working on autopilot, the desired responses so ingrained in his subconscious his ears barely catching the words that fall from his lips like a prayer.

“A-a spanking, Sir…”

With a quiet sound of approval, Erwin pushes the smaller man out from between his legs guiding him around to his right side as he brings his knees closer together. Erwin takes Levi’s left elbow in a firm hold and pulls him down into a familiar position over his sturdy thighs. Levi bends over gracefully, laying his hips over the small space between the blonde’s legs, his heart racing with trepidation at the humiliating position. But the minute he gets situated fully in the man’s lap he feels safe, warm, and a bit light headed with anticipation.

Erwin rests his hand on the curve of Levi’s ass, pulling him a bit further over his legs to get an even greater arch for his target. He runs his large right hand from the small of the thin back and down over a powerful thigh to the back of his knee just to feel Levi shudder. 

“We will not be waiting another month to do this again, Levi. That stunt you pulled with Eren was unacceptable and has shown me I have let the slack on your leash lag a bit too far.”

The Commander’s left hand reaches up to the nape of the smaller man’s neck, anchoring him in his jackknife position, head to the floor in submission and legs sprawled out behind him.

“The next time you need some attention, boy, you come to me - not throw a tantrum like a child.”

The patronizing sternness of Erwin’s voice makes a blush of embarrassment creep up Levi’s neck and to his ears. He stares hard at the wood of Erwin’s floor trying to keep his mind off the way that voice continues to make his cock swell.

“Are we understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

And it starts with a biting sting of Erwin’s hand that knocks a surprised gasp from Levi’s throat and continues in an effortless motion of controlled torment raining down on the Captain’s presented ass. Erwin’s hand comes down in a steady sweeping rhythm giving enough time for the full force of the blow to register on Levi’s covered backside before delivering the next swat over and over again directly down the middle. It’s a methodical building of pain that has Levi shifting around in discomfort much sooner than he would like to admit.

But Levi’s mind zeros in on the warmth that begins to invade his cheeks with every stroke and the way Erwin’s large hand practically palms his ass covering a great expanse of sensitive area much to Levi’s twisted enjoyment. He feels utterly small and completely controlled in his Commander’s unwavering hold. 

When Erwin is able to force little mewls from Levi he decides the warm up is over, and with one last hard spank he ends with a firm squeeze and pat, feeling the way the rough material has heated through thanks to the attention laid into Levi’s ass.

“Up, let’s get these pants down.” 

Levi groans despite knowing this was coming. On shaky legs the smaller man rises up off the solid lap with Erwin’s help. He is righted on his feet then pulled back to stand between the blonde’s thighs as he spreads them to make room again. Levi looks down when deft fingers begin to unfasten the belt holding his pants up, the buckle jingling in the quiet space between them before those fingers move on to pop the button open and pull his zipper down. Hands briefly curl around his hips before fingers dip between fabric and skin, causing a hitch in Levi’s breathing.

Erwin doesn’t take his eyes off the skin that is slowly revealed to him as he brings the white pants down the sinewy thighs to rest at boney knees. The Commander’s breath fans out over Levi’s thinly cover crotch hidden behind the grey military issued briefs. He smiles when he sees that Levi is still rather hard and palms the stiffness he finds there in a claiming grip. Levi jumps a bit at the contact and moans when he is ushered by that firm hold on his cock to move out and resume his position back over Erwin’s knees. 

Effortlessly Levi drapes himself back over Erwin’s lap and the other man makes sure to rub his thigh up against that bulge again for good measure. Erwin himself is feeling the effects of their proximity and relishes in the hard heat of Levi’s body grinding into his own erection with every movement. Situating Levi into the perfect position again, the blonde lays his hand back on that supple ass, loving that he can see traces of pink peeking out from under the crisp underwear pulled taut over his backside. Absentmindedly he ghosts his fingers up and around the hemline of the tiny shorts and the crease of his bottom as he delicately pulls fabric out from where it rides up slightly between the cheeks. 

Levi shudders at the ministrations, rocking himself gently into Erwin's leg before the man spreads his knees further apart leaving nothing but the thin air between his legs for Levi to fruitlessly gain friction from. A loud smack sounds before the pain really makes itself known and the force of it almost topples Levi to the ground, his arms catching him just in time. Levi cranes his neck back to glare, but another strike has his eyes darting to the ceiling in order to cry out his discomfort.

Another sharper beat is ringing out of steady spanks now with less to muffle the sound of Erwin’s hand. He moves all across Levi’s quickly heating ass making sure his palm connects with the naked skin of his upper thighs. He loves the reactions he can wrangle from Levi when he focuses on these little areas that have the man squirming and gasping all over his lap. 

The Captain can’t help crying out freely now as Erwin spanks him harder and more thoroughly than before. Despite the massiveness of his hand he still seems to reach those tender areas that get Levi bucking. That left hand returns to settle on his back like a weight, forcing his upper body immobile while jutting his ass out higher. Erwin uses the new angle to start a heavy rhythm on his sit spots and Levi begins to lose it.

“Is this what it takes to keep my boy in line? Frequent trips over my lap? A constant ache in your ass as a reminder of my hand?”

Levi jerks around roughly in the tight hold his Commander has on him, trying if anything to get him to move away from the tender under curve that now feels on fire. Erwin tisks at the display and simply lays in harder, peppering horrible spanks further down the thighs before concentrating again where that ass meets once creamy skin. Levi starts to get loud, the pain overriding his humility and needing an outlet in some vain attempt to alleviate it even slightly. He kicks and squirms and moans, unashamed at the spectacle he makes over Erwin’s lap. The blonde gives a respite, more for the throb in his hand than for Levi’s benefit. He instead rubs his smarting palm over the curve of that quivering ass, running soothing circle up and around the punished backside. He grabs a hold of the light fabric standing out starkly against the scarlet of Levi’s thighs and hikes the material up between his sore cheeks. Erwin’s eyes greedily drink in the deep shade of red he was able to create that was covered by the grey material. Levi wines and pushes up into Erwin’s hand needing some comfort from the awful ache in his ass and legs.

“Such a good boy you are, taking your spanking so well,” Erwin coos as he gives a swat to each exposed cheek making Levi gasp in shock. “You needed this didn’t you?”

“...yes…”

“Needed to know I will not hesitate to pull you over my knee the second you step out of line.”

“Y-yes, Sir!”

“You needed to know you are still _my_ boy.”

“Oh, y-yes sir, fuck yes!”

Erwin tugs the briefs he wedge up Levi’s crack down in one swift motion to pool past his knees. The sudden movement causes Levi to kick his uniform pants fully from his legs, but still awkwardly restricted by his underwear. Using the others distraction the blonde takes a hold of Levi’s slim waist and pushes back to scoot them both further onto the bed so the back of Erwin's knees now rest against the soft mattress. In the momentum he rearranges Levi so he is now draped with his upper body laying flat on the bed behind him while his legs straddle Erwin's left thigh, causing his now free cock to push deliciously into the meat of his leg muscle. The position is infinitely more intimate and designed to allow Levi to get off, rather than bucking into the space between his Commander’s legs. Erwin pulls Levi’s legs farther apart, hooking his right leg over Levi’s left foot to hold him spread wide. He earns a deep throaty moan for his effort and a full display of Levi’s heady sac and cock grinding hard against his pants.

By this point Levi is delirious with lust, and pain, and need. Between the commanding voice, exposing position, and the hands pulling and groping at his burning ass cheeks Levi can’t take much more. With a heavy whine he thrusts his hard cock pointedly into the Erwin’s thigh, barely hearing the moan it elicits from the man above him, before titling his ass up and out as far as his lower back can stand in a blatant offering.

Erwin has to take a deep breath to calm the lust that overwhelms him. It’s not easy to reduce Levi to such a submissive state and it drives the point home that he needed this bad. It makes sense if Erwin thinks logically about it, about all that has changed in a short amount of time. The wall breach, the colossal titan, mounting squad deaths, a child transforming into a titan for christ sake. Levi needed reassurance that Erwin will be there to guide him through the unknowns, just as he always had. 

Grabbing Levi’s hands from the bed he bundles them up in his left hand and holds them down on the small of Levi’s back where he can’t move them in the way. Locking down hard on his leg Erwin holds him down steady as his right hand comes crashing down on the abused flesh. Levi yelps and tries to kick out, but Erwin’s hold is strong and he swings down again, the strike landing squarely in the middle of those sit spots that make Levi gasp. Erwin holds nothing back, knowing exactly what his little soldier needs to finish this off right. 

Levi cries out unabashed now, tears stinging his eyes but he absolutely refuses to let them fall. Instead he concentrates on the drag of his crotch against Erwin’s leg with each bone rattling spank he receives. He knows precum is ruining his Commander’s pants, he feels the gooey liquid smearing and adding a smoothness to the friction of his aching dick against cotton. Again and again the pain comes only to be followed by the pleasant drag of his cock. Levi can do little more than shout and curse into Erwin’s bed as he is being effectively pinned down by Erwin’s brute strength which only heighten the arousal coursing through his veins.

He’s very close now. Levi’s hips undulate in an off beat pattern, trying to get two thrusts in for every punishing blow of Erwin’s hand. He’s a writhing mess bucking and fucking hard against his superior’s thigh in desperation to get off. Erwin aims his next strikes low on the fiery ass, catching an upstroke that just grazes his balls. Levi howls and his hips go rigid before Erwin feels the warmth of his cum spilling across his pant leg and Levi’s stomach. As his seed soaks down into the cotton, Levi can’t help rocking his hips in his mess as he rides out the euphoric bliss of a mind numbing orgasm. 

Erwin releases his hold on the panting man, giving soft caresses to his back and painful looking ass while he comes back down to earth. The Commander is still hard up, but he won’t push Levi after such a long spanking, instead he tries to get the other man to bring his legs up on the bed to stretch out. But the insistent nudging seems to wake Levi from his post orgasmic state and he rolls over on his side, looking up at Erwin with large, tearful eyes. In an instant he is scrambling off the bed to sink down onto wobbling knees once again between Erwin’s thighs. He winces when his ass rests back on his heels in a kneeling position, but otherwise looking resolute. Shaking hands immediately pull at the waistband of Erwin’s pants ushering it and his underwear low enough to pull his heavy cock from the confines.

“Levi.” The Commander calls to him with a bit of concern, but breathless nonetheless now that his dick is getting some attention. Levi just looks up at him with a heated yet tired glare. Erwin admires the disheveled look of his Captain, hair in disarray, cravat loose and wrinkled around his neck, a few buttons undone with pants forgotten on the floor and of course those eyes, red from unshed tears. It is a fleeting moment though as Levi’s lips wrap fully around the head of his cock making Erwin groan loudly and reach his hand into the sweaty black hair. Levi swirls his tongue, teasing the little slit before taking more into his mouth. What he can not fit he makes up for with a hand, working fast to bring the other as much pleasure as possibly.

“My boy….yes good boy….yes yes...that’s my boy…” a breathless mantra escapes Erwin’s lips as he nears his peak. He guides Levi’s head up and down basking in the wet heat of his mouth until he feels his control slipping. Having Levi’s mouth is a rarity, his compulsive need for cleanliness making the task especially unenjoyable for him. Looking at him now you would never know it though with the enthusiastic way he sucks down as much of the large cock as he can handle, moaning and lapping his tongue out when he comes up for air. But Erwin will not spoil it by cumming down his throat. 

Just when he feels the heat coiling in his loins he grabs a more forceful hold of Levi’s hair and pulls him back off his cock causing Levi’s teeth to nick the sensitive skin as he’s ripped away from his task. Erwin’s orgasm hits him like a falling titan and he releases all over Levi’s cheek and down his neck. Levi whines at the muck seemingly having come back to himself fully as he scowls now with red cheeks. Erwin take a few stuttering breaths before regaining his composure and reaching out to drag Levi up into a deep kiss and pulling him into his lap as he falls back down onto the bed with a sigh.

Levi crawls up his body with a groan and a hiss as the movement irritates his ridiculously sore ass. Erwin kicks his legs up to pull his pants fully off and uses a leg to wipe the cum from Levi’s face and throat before it dries and the younger man has a conniption. Once he’s cleaned Levi buries his face into Erwin’s neck as exhaustion creeps into his weary bones. Erwin puts a comforting hand on his back and rubs lightly across the well spanked bottom with the other, making him mewl and nestle closer. 

With a tired sigh of his own Erwin kisses the top of Levi’s head before closing his eyes and whispers, “My boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am just here to fill the eruri!spank void.
> 
> Check out [aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who made this [lovely illustration ](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/65494690828/illustration-for-maintenance-by-sp00k) for the story!


End file.
